<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love you to the moon and to saturn by reas_of_sunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886455">love you to the moon and to saturn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine'>reas_of_sunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A-Z, Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, some angst here and there but mostly cute stuff and good times, we love adhd bisexual queen della duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief snippets into Della and Penumbra's wonderful love, from A to Z (just not in that order).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck/Penumbra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. f is for family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for YOU and me and all the other gays out there<br/>updates will come as i complete them this is just my side project as i chip away at my fendra fic<br/>i DO have the prompt list so i'll be working on it<br/>enjoy !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>family</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You look like your mother,” Penumbra noted.</p><p>Della was startled, nearly knocking over the old oil painting that had been stowed away in the attic of McDuck Manor for… far too long. Decades. Hortense and Quackmore in all of their glory, their true selves on display. She with the smile that took up her entire face and russet red curls that refused to be tamed, him with his bashful grin, dimples and kind eyes—and most importantly, their love for each other so clearly conveyed.</p><p>Acting like she had been caught with something she shouldn’t have, Della awkwardly fumbled to find the sheet that had been draped over the painting to preserve it.</p><p>“I usually get told I resemble my dad,” She stumbled over her words. “But that’s ‘cause Donald looks more like him and we’re not as identical as everyone thinks,”</p><p>She picked up the sheet with shaky hands and released a heavy breath.</p><p>Penumbra raised an eyebrow. “Where are they?”</p><p>Della shrugged. “Gone,” Her tone of voice, how she clutched the sheet, was enough of a hint that it was too painful to talk about.</p><p>“They seem wonderful,” Penumbra assured.</p><p>That made Della soften up a tad. Look at the wonderful painting once more. “They were,” She paused and glanced at her love. “What were your parents like? Moonlanders have those, right?”</p><p>Penumbra’s smile was small, but present, if twinged with bittersweetness. “Andromeda and Celestial. They taught me everything I know. They were more than my mothers, they were my role models,” She lit up, only for a moment, before refocusing her attention on the portrait. Reaching out to lower Della’s grip on the sheet. “I… understand your pain. We should get your thickheaded uncle to hang this up,”</p><p>Della hesitated, but kept her grin.</p><p>“Okay,” she murmured. “But tell me more about them first,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. e is for ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>ex</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to deal with him,” Della huffed, as she awkwardly wrote down her uncle’s phone number on a notepad the waitress of the fancy restaurant had given her. “Here, you can put it on his tab. Again, so sorry. About the... arguing and chair throwing,”</p><p>As Della apologized to the waitress and explained her side of the incident once more, Penumbra watched as an annoyed black duck was quite literally thrown out to the curb, spluttering to himself. Once apologies were dealt and numbers were exchanged, they left the establishment, a misty rain falling down on them as they walked down the sidewalks of downtown Duckburg.</p><p>Their date nights were always nothing short of eventful.</p><p>“And that was?” Penumbra awkwardly asked.</p><p>Della cleared her throat. “Oh, uh, that was one of my exes,” She faltered and corrected herself. “One of my many exes,”</p><p>Penumbra’s strong arm wrapped around her waist slightly pulled her in closer. “Indulge me,” she mused.</p><p>“Well,” Della chuckled. “That was Daffy. He’s a piece of work. As are most of my exes,” She raised a hand and literally began counting off each name she listed; “There’s DK, Howard, Clarabelle, Donna, Adelia, Oswald, Foghorn, Tina— who’s Daffy’s ex-girlfriend, actually,<em> aaand</em> probably why he hates me now,” She trailed off and winced in realization.</p><p>A chuckle escaped Penumbra and she shook her head.</p><p>In response, Della leaned in, releasing a content sigh. “Obviously, I moved on from the crazy dating-all-over-the-place stage,” she said softly.</p><p>“I would hope so,” Penumbra smiled, kissing the top of Della’s head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you know your disney and looney tunes you'll know all of della's exes lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. b is for body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>body</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Now, Penumbra knew she was considered attractive by both Moonlander and Earthling standards. It was the common traits, she must have figured. The height and in shape build. And strangely enough, as Della had complimented her on countless times, her jawline? Earthling compliments were so peculiar and specific at times. </p><p>Della, on the other hand…</p><p>While it was often worded as banter or jokes, as par the course for her, the comments she made about how she was dorky and old and ‘over it’ simply weren’t true.</p><p>Penumbra sat in one of the lounge chairs by the pool as Della tinkered with the engine from Donald’s boat. It went on the fritz weeks ago—but between the kids and someone named Daisy that Definitely Was Not His Girlfriend, he hadn’t had the time to fix it. Not that his boat was going anywhere beyond the pool, but Della claimed she needed something to keep her busy.</p><p>She was caught up in her work, which was perfect and left Penumbra to get caught up in… well, Della. </p><p>Della in a bright yellow, grease-stained tank top and her broad shoulders, lean muscled arms, from years of mechanical work. Della, with the little pouch in her stomach that she admitted was <em>still</em> there eleven years later and wasn’t going anywhere. Della, in worn out jean shorts with rips and frays and her tail peeking out from the top, wiggling as she worked.</p><p>Penumbra wasn’t staring.</p><p>She was simply… observing.</p><p>Without warning, of course, the kids and their cavalry of companions began to pile out onto the back porch, yelling and chasing after each other before jumping into the pool with glee that summer was finally here.</p><p>And when Della guarded the engine from getting wet from their splashes, she found herself getting drenched instead.</p><p>“Aw, phooey,” she sighed. “Now I gotta get a new shirt,” </p><p>She put down the wrench and left the engine where it was, heading through the back door to disappear in the massive mansion. Penumbra eyed the children, far too caught up in tormenting each other with giant cylinder pieces of foam, before sneaking in after Della. </p><p>To… help her choose a new shirt, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"mom bods are hot" —penumbra, and me</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic was made possible by comments like you!<br/>~reagan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>